Wireless communication devices, including two-way radios and portable telephones, require some form of electrical power. Due to their portable nature and their use in remote areas, the electrical power is usually supplied by a battery. However, frequent replacement of used batteries with new batteries and the disposal of the used batteries can be expensive and harmful to the environment. Thus, wireless communication devices are often designed to be used with a rechargeable battery contained within a battery pack. The rechargeable batteries, which can be recharged after use, avoid the expense and inconvenience of repeatedly installing new batteries.
When rechargeable batteries become depleted, the battery is removed from the device and installed into a battery charger. Alternatively, the entire device, including the batteries, is installed into another battery charger. The charger contains all necessary power supply and control circuitry for bringing the battery up to full charge. One approach to charging batteries is U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,281 to Chiang et al., which relates to a replaceable cartridge type high speed nickel-cadmium battery charger.
One approach to charging batteries or the entire device including the batteries is U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,271 to Liautaud et al., which relates to a battery charging adapter for use with a battery operated transceiver. An adapter accommodates charging batteries separate from the transceiver.
One drawback of the Liautaud et al. battery charging system and the Chiang et al. battery charging system is the difficulty of charging both batteries installed in apparatus, as well as batteries contained in removable battery packs. Furthermore, adapters can become displaced from the main charging housing. Additionally, the main charging housing cannot accommodate additional varying sizes and shapes of the devices.
Another drawback of Chiang et al. battery system is the non-integral fasteners for assembling the battery chargers. In addition, heat dissipation is limited to holes on the left side of an upper surface of the upper cover. Excess heat generated during operation the charging assembly, without proper dissipation, can shorten the life of the electronic components.
Accordingly, what is needed is a better way to charge batteries installed in apparatus, as well as batteries contained in removable battery packs. What is further needed is a battery charger which can accommodate many different sized devices to be charged. What is also needed is a battery charger with sufficient heat dissipation.